Scenes from the Return Of The Living Dead
by meekerhpd
Summary: A few select scenes from the 1985 Black Comedy/ Horror film Return Of The Living Dead.


"Dispatch, this is Bravo-2-4-5, we are at the mortuary. We see 2, that is 2 Paramedic Ambulances parked in the rear parking lot. The doors on one vehicle are hanging open. Stand by while we investigate," Officer James Harris said, slowly driving the squad car into the parking lot.

James stepped out and put his uniform hat on. Catherine stepped out the other side, taking the shotgun in her hands. James unholstered his sidearm and checked out the ambulance closest to him. He turned and aimed is revolver.

"Oh Jesus," He said, seeing a paramedic with his brains pooling around his head. A few shadows ran by.

Catherine yelled "Freeze!"

"Freeze or I'll blow you're freaking brains out," James yelled as Catherine fired on a group of approaching figures.

James fired, to no avail. They both went down, as the group overtook them.

20 minutes later…

A single file line of six police cars filled Resurrection Cemetery with flashes of red and blue, and with screaming sirens. They came to a halt outside the mortuary as Officer Harris stood waving a flare. As they exited, a crowd overtook the vehicles as James ran to join them. A chopper overhead reported back to the barricade, just a scant mile away.

"We've just witnessed ground units attack, repeat attack," The pilot called.

10 minutes later…

A police barricade was set up at the perimeter of the Resurrection Cemetery. A police Captain was ushered to a portable phone.

"Yes, go ahead," He said.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of us trapped inside. We're barricaded in and we can't get out of here," Burt Wilson said.

"First off Mister, what the hell's going on in there? I lost a dozen good men and nobody can tell me jackshit,"

"Listen, there's a bunch of people from the cemetery who are stark, staring, mad, and they'll kill you and eat you if they catch you. It's like a disease. It's like rabies, only faster, a lot faster. That's why you've got to come and get us out of here now... right now!" She said, as a noise grew loud.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. There's an awful lot of noise out here," He said, before turning to the officers. "Hey, What the hell's going on?"

"Halt. I said Halt," An officer yelled, as a group of figures stumbled out of the cemetery. "Watch it. These people are crazy!"

The officers opened fire as the figures sprinted toward them. An officer was tackled onto the ground as another was thrown against a squad car. The guns didn't stop them. An officer came up from behind as another officer was being choked. He put the figure in a headlock, only to have the head come off. The Captain screamed in agony as the figures bit at him. The broke out of the barricade, going on to torture the rest of Louisville.

Burt hung up the phone as looked down at the tank, calling the number stenciled on it. Colonel Glover sat up in bed as the emergency phone went off.

"Yes?" He said, picking it up. "Yes, Captain. I see. Very well. Put the call through to me. Yes, yes, put her on. Mister Wilson, where are you calling from? I see. When did this take place? And when was the tank first breached? Why didn't you call this number immediately? I see. It's understandable. What happened next? Oh, you did? And what effect did that have? I see. So what did you do then? And what did they do? I see. Really? How many did you say? And how many acres does this cemetery cover, sir? Yes. I see. Yes, I see. Of course. Thank you for your assistance, Mister Wilson. I'm going to switch you back to Captain Turner. He'll talk to you,"

He picked up his pad that he used to take notes and went into his office. He opened up a cabinet full of electronically operated equipment. He unlocked it and read the fax that had come through. He picked up the portable phone and spoke into it.

"Sir, this is Colonel Glover. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, sir, but we're at Q-2 status. It looks like we've found that lost consignment of Easter eggs. Yes, sir, pretty sure. They've turned up in Louisville. I'm getting confirmations on this from the Louisville Police Department. Louisville, Kentucky, sir. Well, sir, it would be good news, except that the eggs have hatched," He reported to the general over a secure military line.

Meanwhile, a soldier prepared a Missile for launch. It fired.

"Shh, Do you guys hear that?" Burt said, moments before being obliterated.

A few miles away, shingles blew off the roofs of a few houses as a mushroom cloud formed where Resurrection Cemetery used to be.


End file.
